


Keep Me Safe From The Beast

by PirateRoses



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateRoses/pseuds/PirateRoses
Summary: “Every rose has its thorns.”That’s what Bloom learned that fateful night when Sky assaulted her. Now stuck in vivid cycles of memories of that night, Bloom uses age regression to block it out.
Kudos: 8





	1. Oh, Little Sister

Sky was on top of her, ripping at her clothes. Bloom was helpless as Sky forcefully removed her clothes, and because Bloom was held down, she couldn’t help but watch as Sky forced himself on top of her. Bloom sobbed. Sky had used some sort of magical contraception, preventing pregnancy. Bloom screamed in pain as she felt Sky take her virginity, unwillingly.

Bloom woke up in bed, screaming. It was one in the morning. Sweat poured down her face, and that’s when it happened: her mind slipped into that strange, yet protective infantile state, in which she only spoke in small words; and communicated through cries, physical contact, hand movements, etc. in this state, she only trusted a selected few. She pounded and kicked at the wall, and Daphne ran in.

This had been going on for a month, so the nymph was used to it. She sat on the bed, gently pulling the teenager closer to her. Bloom responded by curling up and crying, and Daphne gently stroked her hair. “Oh baby sister, what’s wrong?” Bloom responded by lifting her head up, and making grabby hands at Daphne. Daphne stood up, picking the girl up. Bloom felt safe in Daphne’s arms, because Daphne wouldn’t hurt her. She knew that.

Daphne walked the halls of Domino palace, Bloom in her arms. Her divorce with Thoren was hard on her, but Bloom was with her every step of the way. But all Daphne could think about was her sister, who was now making whining sounds. Throughout this troublesome month, Daphne learned that Bloom was trying to tell her that she was hungry. Bloom had skipped dinner last night, which concerned Daphne, but she had to remain focused at the task at hand.

Setting Bloom on a countertop, Daphne grabbed a small blueberry muffin, to which Bloom greedily ate. 

Daphne had done research on Bloom’s current mindset these past few weeks, which turned out to be “age regression” which was usually a response to trauma. This alarmed Daphne, who wondered, “what happened to Bloom for her to regress on such a severe level?” She figured out that Bloom was mentally somewhere around seven to twelve months old currently, to which Daphne responded appropriately by giving her smaller portions of food at a time, keeping an eye on her, and carrying her around. Bloom finished her muffin, and was now looking at the floor sleepily. “Ready to go back to bed, huh?” Bloom immediately jolted back up, screaming. Daphne scooped up Bloom, rubbing her back. That was when Daphne realized that going to sleep must trigger a memory of whatever happened to Bloom. “Okay, Okay, we won’t go to bed. How about you stay in my room? Yeah?” Daphne asked, and Bloom nodded, face covered in tears and snot. 

Daphne laid Bloom down on the bed, covering her with a blanket. Daphne sat on the bed, watching as Bloom looked around. She started to fidget, looking on the floor, the bed, and the comforter. Daphne took notice. “What are you looking for, Bloom? Perhaps I can help find it.” Daphne said, but Bloom responded with, “Kitty” 

Shit. Daphne forgot to grab Bloom’s stuffed kitten, who Bloom affectionately named Ron, but in this state, she calls it ‘Kitty’

“I’ll go grab Kitty for you, will you be alright for a minute?” Daphne asked, and Bloom nodded. Daphne nodded back and left. Bloom waited, but that’s when she thought she saw Sky at the window. She started to panic, her breathing becoming quick and uneasy. Daphne returned with the stuffed tabby cat, and ran to the bedside when she saw Bloom having a panic attack. “Bloom, you’re safe, it’s okay.” Daphne said, handing her the stuffed kitten. Bloom calmed, squeezing her stuffed animal. Daphne slipped into bed, holding her dear baby sister close. Bloom whimpered, and Daphne squeezed her hand. They both fell asleep.

Bloom woke up, still regressed, which surprised Daphne, who had been up for twenty minutes already. Usually she’d be out of it by now, and Daphne took note of this. “Good morning, sleepyhead. Do you want to go get breakfast?” Daphne said, and Bloom slowly reached her hands out, and Daphne placed Bloom on her hip, and headed down the stairs.

Once Daphne stepped onto the balcony with Bloom, she saw her parents waiting for them. Did Marion and Oritel find this weird? At first, yes. But once they learned it was a response to a severe trauma, they understood. Daphne sat Bloom in a chair, using her magic to create a seatbelt which fit snugly around Bloom’s waist. Bloom pouted and Daphne looked at her. “It’s for safety, Bloom. You know that.” She responded, sitting next to her. Marion was gentle, feeding Bloom small pieces of waffles. Oritel watched his family. “So Prince Sky and his father are staying over in the kingdom for a few days, starting Monday.” He said, and Bloom turned white. She started to shake, pounding her fists and screaming. Daphne grabbed her, and ran inside. Daphne entered her room with the screaming teen, settling her down. “Look at me, Bloom. What’s wrong?” but it was no use, Bloom was still screaming. Daphne knew she couldn’t get answers right now, but she figured maybe if Bloom saw her adoptive parents, she’d calm down. 

The early winter air nipped at Daphne’s face as she approached Mike and Vanessa’s place. Entering with a sobbing Bloom, Daphne yelled for Vanessa. Vanessa came running, her brown hair a mess. “Daphne?! What’s wro- is Bloom okay?!” She asked worryingly.

“She’s not. But she’s currently in the mental state of an infant due to a trauma she hasn’t told anyone about. Maybe you could calm her down..” Daphne stated, and Vanessa immediately took action. She ran into Bloom’s room, grabbing a box of Bloom’s old baby items. She opened the box, pulling out a small toy rabbit. Replacing the batteries, she turned the rabbit toy on; which caused the rabbit to talk about various educational topics. Bloom became curious, watching the rabbit from her seat. Pulling Vanessa aside, Daphne sighed. “She’s never been in this state this long, Vanessa.” Daphne said, looking back to make sure Bloom was okay. Vanessa nodded. “I want you to take that box with you, Daphne. Just in case she happens to be regressed for this long again.” “Thank you, Vanessa.”

Bloom now sat on the floor, out of her headspace. Daphne sensed that the girl was back to her 17 year old self, so she sat across from her. “Hey, Bloom. Are you doing okay?” Daphne asked. Bloom replied with a “no. Leave me the fuck alone!” and she ran upstairs into her room.

Bloom turned on her music, listening to Paramore. How the fuck would she be okay if Sky was staying in her kingdom? Oh god, what would he do to her next? She breathed, letting a few tears slip down her face. 

The Winx and specialists all arrived after getting word Bloom was here. Stella knocked, and all of them were let inside. Bloom heard Sky talking to Daphne, and her heart pounded. She felt her throat closing. God, she felt like she was dying. She let herself regress, hoping it’d block out any memory of Sky. Bloom sobbed, and Daphne heard it. She knew that cry. “Flora? Can you come with me?” Daphne asked, and the nature fairy nodded. They entered Bloom’s room, only to see Bloom kicking and crying on her back. Daphne approached her, gently touching her arm. “Hey, baby sister. I brought Flora with me to come see you.” Daphne said, and Bloom’s fit stopped. She sat up and cocked her head. “Can we sit with you?” Daphne asked, and Bloom nodded. Flora sat on Daphne’s other side, watching. “She has the headspace of an infant right now, Flora. You’re good with young kids, that’s why I brought you up here. I was hoping you could try to talk to her.” Daphne said, and Flora nodded. Daphne moved over, so Flora could get closer to Bloom. Bloom whined for Daphne or Vanessa, and Daphne responded by standing by her side. “It’s just Flora, Bloom. You’re alright.” Bloom stopped, reaching her hands out to Flora. Flora took her hands, rubbing the back of them with her thumb. “Hi, Bloom. Are you feeling better now?” Flora asked, and Bloom shook her head. “I see. Do you need some water or tea to help your throat?” Flora asked, and Bloom nodded. “Is she allowed to have tea?” Flora asked, and Daphne shrugged. “I feel like water would be more ideal, especially in her current, upset state.” Daphne said, and Flora walked downstairs.

Flora came back, and Daphne pulled out her phone. Flora sat in front of Bloom, bringing the solo cup to her lips. Bloom drank it, the cool liquid soothing her burning throat. “Flora, I’m going to go make Bloom’s therapy appointment. I’m sending the rest of the girls up here. Vanessa sent the guys out for a while.” Daphne said, and Flora nodded, and Daphne left the room. Once the rest of the Winx made it upstairs, they sat on the floor to give Bloom space. Bloom stared at them, bored. Her Spider-Man hoodie stained with tears. Aisha found a small basketball and colored sharpie. She had an idea. She once observed Flora teaching a group of children about feelings with a cube with pictures on it. “This may not be a cube, but let’s hope this works.” Aisha whispered to herself. “Hey, Bloom, Can you do me a big favor? Can you show me how you’re feeling?” Aisha asked, tossing her the basketball.

Bloom rotated the ball for a few minutes, until she found what she was looking for. Aisha stared at the picture she stopped on. She saw that Bloom was scared. Bloom was out of her headspace, but still as silent as the night.  
But before she could say anything, Daphne returned. “Darcy will be here in a half an hour. She wants to do an in home session and behavioral observation.”

You see, Darcy was Bloom’s therapist. After years of being pushed around by Icy, she had enough and wanted to redeem herself. So the witch of illusions became a licenced therapist, with her only client being Bloom, because nobody else wanted to give her a chance.

Darcy arrived, just as the boys arrived back with McDonald’s. Darcy ushered everyone outside, in order for her to analyse Bloom’s reaction to certain individuals, because maybe one of them was her trigger.

Daphne gently grabbed Bloom’s hand, and Bloom stood up. The two sisters walked downstairs, and Daphne told Bloom to sit on the couch. Darcy gave her and the five remaining Winx the signal to walk out, so they did.  
“Okay Bloom, I’m going to watch how you react to your friends and family walking in your proximity.” Darcy stated, and Bloom stayed silent.

The Winx walked in. No negative reaction.  
Daphne walked in. Still no negative reaction.  
Vanessa and Mike walked in. No negative reaction was present.

But it was when Sky walked in, was when something happened. Bloom started to shake, and her heart palpitated. She let out a shrill cry, screaming for help. Darcy quickly wrote this in her notebook, and brought her upstairs to help her calm down. Daphne knew immediately it was Sky who did this.

Daphne dragged Sky outside, holding him against the exterior of the house. “What the fuck did you do to Bloom, Sky?!” Daphne demanded, and Sky shriveled downward in fear.

Daphne wasn’t playing. Sky knew that because, the moment she said the word ‘fuck’; he knew she was mad. Daphne stared down at him. “Tell me what you did, King Sky.”

Sky laughed. “Oh Daphne, I raped her. And oh did I enjoy it. Her screams for help. Her crying out your name-“ and that’s when Daphne slammed him into the wall, transformed. She kicked him in the ribs, and punched him in the face.“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?! SHE'S SEVENTEEN. A CHILD, SKY! You have no idea what’s coming to you, sir.” She spat, and kicked him hard. She dropped him, and ran inside.

Daphne ran upstairs to see her sister crying on the bed, sobbing in Musa’s arms. Tecna had left due to the amount of people, and seeing Bloom like that was unbearable for her to witness. Darcy was rubbing Bloom’s back. “Everyone, please exit the room.” Daphne ordered, and they obliged. Daphne sat on the bed, holding Bloom close. “I’m so sorry, Bloom. I wasn’t there to protect you..” Daphne said, but Bloom was out of her headspace, so she responded with, “I don’t want Sky to hurt me.” “Shh. It’s okay. He’s gone, baby sister. He won’t be coming near you anytime soon.” Daphne gently stated, picking up Bloom’s stuffed cat. Bloom held the cat, using her free hand to make the ‘please hold me’ notion, cus she felt herself enter her headspace again, and Daphne picked her up, walking downstairs. Bloom held onto Daphne tightly, and Daphne sat down, laying Bloom on the nearby couch. Musa blinked. “Is she going to be okay?” The music fairy asked.  
Bloom’s louder crying was her answer.  
“I think I know how to calm her down. Hey, Musa?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Can you hand me that box?”  
“Sure, Daphne”

Musa walked over to the box on the coffee table, picking it up.  
Daphne opened the flaps, grabbing a bottle. She moved quickly into the kitchen filling it with warm cocoa. She did this same exact thing when Bloom was actually a baby, albeit resulting in a lecture from Marion. “Let’s hope this plan works.” She thought, setting the bottle down on the coffee table. Bloom was still screaming, so Daphne acted quickly. She sat on the couch, gently putting Bloom’s head on her lap. Bloom’s mouth opened, ready to let out another cry, so Daphne shoved the bottle in the teenager’s mouth.

Bloom’s eyes grew wide, she stared in confusion. But when she recognized the hot chocolate liquid hitting her tongue. She suckled on the bottle, which stopped her crying. 

Daphne knew it was weird to bottle feed a teenager, but what else could she have done? Leave her little sister there to cry and get sick? Hell no. Not on her watch.

“Go easy, Bloom.” Daphne said, stroking Bloom’s fiery red hair. Bloom finished her drink after ten minutes, and was now falling asleep. Daphne cleaned the bottle out, slipping it back into the box. Daphne handed said box to Musa, and Daphne picked her sister up.

Bloom woke up in the middle of the night, realizing that Sky will be staying here starting Monday. Bloom slipped out of bed, and snuck into the kitchen. “Now, where the fuck is mom’s strongest alcohol?” She whispered to herself. Unfortunately, Bloom didn’t get far into her search in the alcohol cabinet, as she was caught by Marion herself. “Bloom Emberley! What in the name of the great dragon are you doing in the kitchen at 11:00 at night?! And why are you in the alcohol cabinet?” Marion asked, tapping her foot. “I’m trying to get drunk, mom.” Bloom stated, and Marion was mortified. “Bloom, that’s not safe! Go back upstairs, and go into your sister’s room. I’m not allowing you to be alone for the rest of the night.” Bloom scoffed, not moving. “Bloom, I mean it. Daphne’s room. Now.” Marion said, her sternness causing Bloom to stomp upstairs. 

Daphne was already awake, and heard the whole thing. “Bloom, why the hell were you trying to get drunk?” She asked, and Bloom sighed. “I wanted to block out any memories of Sky. He’s going to stay here for a few days, and I didn’t want to be reminded of that.”

Daphne hugged her sister. “I know, but underage drinking isn’t the answer! You could die from alcohol poisoning. So, I want you to try regressing like you normally do, instead of drinking.” Daphne said, staring into Bloom’s eyes. “But I was in and out of it yesterday. I probably stressed you out from it.” And those words broke Daphne’s heart. She rubbed Bloom’s back. “Oh, Bloom, you didn’t stress me out at all. You were responding to trauma.” She said, and Bloom hugged Daphne. “I’ll tell you what. You and I can have a ‘little’ day tomorrow. I’ll call off work, and you can be in your headspace. It’ll just be the two of us, only if you promise not to sneak off into the liquor again. Deal?” Daphne said, causing Bloom to stare. “Daphne, are you sure?” Bloom asked, and the older girl nodded. “I’m positive, Bloom.” Bloom sighed, making her decision.

“Deal.”


	2. Character Info Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An info sheet of current existing characters

Bloom  
Out of headspace:  
Can be snarky as fuck  
Can kick your ass in 30 seconds or less  
Can put together a mean pizza. Girl has skills  
When she’s going through her menstruation cycle, it’s best to leave her alone  
She loves vines. Her favorite is “Don’t fuck with me! I have the power of god and anime on my side!”  
Loves her friends. She may sound like an asshole, but she’s really not   
Gordon Ramsay is her idol  
“You fucking donkey” (Thats Bloom quoting Gordon Ramsay because she’s a little shit)

In her headspace:  
Will chew on anything  
Requires constant attention   
Up Daphne’s ass 24/7  
Enjoys leading the Winx on a wild goose chase, only to find that she ended up in a dumpster or something.  
Will destroy you if you touch her stuffed cat without warning   
Heavy sleeper   
“Pretty much what you expect out of a baby. Clingy, annoying, adorable, yet tiring” -Stella  
Either crawls, slowly walks, or is carried depending on her mood  
Pretty much nonverbal, but will on occasion mimic those around her

Daphne  
Bloom’s caregiver   
Former gymnast  
Knows how to beat a bitch. Only if needed. She’s a pacifist   
Will try her best to explain bloom’s headspace   
Does NOT allow anyone to talk bullshit or harm her friends and family  
When Bloom’s in her headspace, Daphne’s caregiver mode is on full blast  
Sometimes will drink a glass of wine  
Really loves Taylor Swift’s music  
Hates when Bloom swears. She never expected that the baby she once held has the mouth of a sailor.  
“Don’t do that, please.” 

Stella  
Harry Styles simp  
Shops at gucci  
Wears heels on the daily  
Would strangle any womanizer  
She’s rich as fuck  
Drinks too much Starbucks   
Obsessed with James Charles  
Wants to end up modeling in NYC  
has seen Ariana Grande and Harry Styles, and multiple times in concert at least ten times  
“Don’t make me put the end of this heel where it doesn’t belong.”  
Her volleyball skills are ASTRONOMICAL  
Tiktok star

Flora  
Is very cautious when around little! Bloom.  
She babysits if Bloom regresses when Daphne is working   
Enjoys riding her bike in the woods  
Talented botanist  
She takes care of her sister back home  
Don’t let her innocent, pure demeanor fool you.  
Sometimes volunteers at a nursing home   
She doesn’t watch much tv, you could usually find her studying nature  
Favorite season is spring  
“Let’s not try and start world war 3, okay?”  
She loves birds. Her favorite is the hummingbird 

Aisha  
Cross country and basketball champion  
Tries her best to encourage her friends to go to the local pool  
Enjoys running with her golden retriever, Zale on the beach  
If she’s not fighting crime, she’s coaching middle school basketball  
Will destroy you at anything sonic the hedgehog related  
Favorite sports are basketball and relays  
Always has multiple water bottles wherever she goes  
She stands up for what she believes in  
“I’m going for a run, and THEN I’m kicking your ass.”  
Keeps her promises.  
Loyal as fuck

Musa  
Can play the base, violin, electric guitar, guitar, piano, cello and harp   
Obsessed with Criminal Minds  
Has won multiple music based talent shows  
Will order takeout instead of cooking at home  
Has two amplifiers in her room, which she will sit on if she’s bored  
Carries around a small violin to be funny  
Visits her mom’s grave twice a month  
Favorite bands include: Nirvana, Queen, Panic! At The Disco, and Green Day  
Unlike Stella, Musa can’t stand Ariana Grande  
In combat, she may weaponise a guitar.  
“Bro, you gotta listen to this song!”  
Will stay up until 3am writing down song lyrics   
An absolute music icon   
Will tell you how much she’s irked by tiktok and the people it made famous 

Tecna  
Among Us champion  
Has hacked the government for shits and giggles  
Watches too much Tv it’s almost criminal  
“According to my calculations, you’re a noob.”  
She once programmed multiple computers to rickroll students when they logged in  
Loves memes  
Uses internet lingo   
Has hacked multiple people who harmed her friends  
Knows how to access a website’s origin point in five seconds flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tecna is a god

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full blown, public age regression and trauma fic. I worked on this for two days straight


End file.
